


Taking action

by hanekoma



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a simple trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth turned into more than what Tim had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysticeyes2987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/gifts).



> Started as an askbox fic for Lys and finished up and posted on tumblr.

Hot breath against his neck shot a shiver right down to the core of his stomach. A moan drew out of him as his fingers tightened on the edge of the sink. All Tim had come in here to do was brush his teeth, but instead he was losing a grasp on his senses. That tongue curled inside of him was making him literally weak in the knees and he was having troubles standing. "Kon..."

The sensation that shot through him was awkward at first, but he was easing into the feeling quite rapidly. In fact, Tim was enjoying this far more than he ever thought he would. Besides, he never quite expected Kon to be giving him a _rimjob_ of all things.

He could tell that Kon's tongue was pressed in as deep as he could manage and much deeper than he expected. Biting down on his lower lip, Tim spread his legs further apart. "Kon, want you..." he groaned out as his body doubled further over the sink. At this point, he was practically clinging to it.

"Mmhmm..." Kon responded, not even pulling his mouth away from Tim. It was apparent that Kon had no intention of stopping the tease any time soon. This did not bode well with Tim. So, he would have to take charge.

One of Tim's heels pressed against Kon's chest, slowly working to push the Super away. If Kon really didn't want to stop, he could fight back, but he was being kind enough to back off right now. Tim's breathing was heavier as he turned to face Kon, leaning heavy against the sink. A foot sought out Kon's groin, rubbing slowly.

"Now brush your teeth, else this foot is connecting with your face." It wasn't just the fact that Kon had just given him a rimjob, in fact, it was more so that Kon had morning breath that turned Tim off. When Kon moved to get up and get his teeth taken care of, Tim made his way to the bedroom and sprawled out over the covers.

Just as Kon was about to return to the room, Tim received a call. It was Dick. Batman and Robin needed Red Robin's help.


End file.
